The disclosure relates generally to bicycle quick release mechanisms for attaching and removing a wheel from the forks of a bicycle, unicycle or other frame, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a quick release mechanism used with wheels having solid axles and accommodating variable axle lengths.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations described herein.